A measuring assembly for the non-contact detection of a 3-dimensional spatial form of a groove running circumferentially in a spectacle frame is already known from EP 0 974 038 B1, comprising a light source whose light beam is directed at the groove or can be redirected onto it by means of an optical deflection system, an optical imaging system that images the light reflected from the groove onto an optical detector unit and is disposed essentially centered to the groove, of the spectacle frame, to be measured, a holding device that supports the spectacle frame and that is supported in a rotatable manner relative to the light source, the detector arrangement as well as the optical imaging system about a centering axis of a surface area inscribed by the circumferentially running groove of the spectacle frame, for the measurement of the 3-dimensional spatial form of the groove, wherein the light source illuminates the groove with a single, line-shaped beam and the light beam of the light source is directed at the surface area inscribed by the circumferentially running groove of the spectacle frame essentially perpendicularly, as well as an analysis unit that determines the 3-dimensional spatial form of the groove and that operates according to the light section method.
From DE 100 49 382 AI a measuring assembly for the measurement of the geometry of lens edges is known. It likewise comprises an illumination device and a monitoring unit that is disposed at a triangulation angle. The measurement of the open frame edge, in contrast to the measurement of a spectacle frame, does not involve the problem of the interior side of the lens frame to be measured, which is closed to the outside and insofar inaccessible in the radial direction from the outside.
DE 696 37 346 T2 describes a lens measuring device, describing it with a receptacle for the spectacles as a whole. For the purpose of the evaluation of the lens or the spectacle glass the spectacles are translationally displaced in two different directions. A rotation of the spectacles is not possible due to the receptacle body that extends in the radial direction to the lens.
A tactile tracer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,550 A that involves the rotation of the tactile probe head across the extend of the frame for the purpose of measuring different measurement points. A rotation of the held piece does not take place.